Pummels
Description Pummels, not to be confused with prompts or counters, are context-sensitive special moves in God Hand. They can only be performed when an enemy has received sufficient damage or has been sufficiently stunned. The difference between a pummel and a stun prompt or counterattack is that the pummel button must be pressed repeatedly for maximum damage. Enemies are incapable of moving while they are being pummeled. If the QTE has been pressed fast enough and enough times, a finishing blow may be available. There are several types of pummels that can be performed depending on what body type of NPC the player is attacking, and all enemies have one or more pummel prompts, including bosses. Standard Pummel - Punching Can be performed on most human enemies and many bosses, including taller ones like Elvis and Dr. Ion. When performed, Gene will repeatedly punch the enemy at superfast speeds at face level with both hands. It can be performed against Azel and matched against his own. When finished, Gene will reel back and give one final punch, knocking the enemy flying. Standard Pummel - Kicking The same as the punching pummel and with the same parameters. When finished, Gene will step back and send his foot flying into the face of the enemy, knocking them back. Standard Pummel - Stomping This pummel is opened up when an enemy has been grounded, and cannot be performed on most bosses, although minibosses are just as vulnerable to it. Depending on the position the player takes, Gene will either repeatedly kick/stomp on the head, chest, or groin of an enemy. It has no finisher and will be open until the time window is up or the player is too slow and the enemy rolls away. Stinger The Stinger is available on larger, thicker enemies such as the Fat Bazooka or Felix (note: it does not work on Elvis). When pressed, Gene will repeatedly drive the enemy's head into his knee. When the time window is up, Gene will suplex the enemy's face into the ground. Cobra Twist The Cobra Twist is available to taller, thinner enemies such as knife-throwers and Bruce. When pressed, Gene will circle around to the enemy's back and put their head in an armlock, repeatedly yanking it back. When the time window is up, Gene will finally yank the enemy's head back with a twist, causing several sickening cracks to be heard. Spanking The Spanking prompt is available on all female enemies, including Conchita and Shannon. When pressed, Gene will bend the woman over his knee and repeatedly smack their butt. When the time window is up, Gene will reel his hand back and smack them right off his lap and clear across the room. Special Pummel - Demon Elvis Demon Elvis has a special pummel prompt wherein once he is stunned, Gene will jump onto his chest and swing his fists back and forth, punching Elvis around the head over and over. When finished, Gene will raise his fist up and bring it down on Elvis's head, humorously smashing it into his shoulders. Special Pummel - Demon Shannon Demon Shannon has a special pummel prompt wherein once she is stunned, Gene will jump on top of her mount and grab her by the V-neck, punching her in the eye/face with his right hand repeatedly. When finished, Gene will pull his fist back and slam it into her one final time, briefly knocking her out. Special Pummel - Demon Belze Demon Belze has a special pummel prompt, which is actually only one powerful hit. When stunned, Gene will straighten his right arm out and spin it around quickly in a large dial motion, causing Belze to be dizzied, and following up with a massive punch that knocks him clear across the room. Special Pummel - Angra Angra's pummel is a standard series of rapid punches, with the difference being that Gene arms his God Hand and strikes a pose beforehand. Graphic image animation source Category:Quick Time Events Category:Combat